Die längste Nacht
by Anke
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach dem Verschwinden der Voyager hat Admiral Owen Paris an der Voyager Gedenktafel eine Begegnung der anderen Art.


„To…"

Admiral Owen Paris verstummte, als der Mann vor der Voyager Gedenktafel sich umdrehte und ihn verblüfft ansah. Natürlich war das nicht Tom. Erstens war der Mann bestimmt genauso alt wie er selbst und zweitens war sein Sohn seit über zwei Jahren tot. Trotzdem, für einen glücklichen Moment hatte er geglaubt, es wäre sein Sohn, der da gerade die Gedenktafel studierte. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Ein Wunder? In wenigen Tagen war zwar Weihnachten, aber die Zeit der Wunder war für Owen Paris vorbei, seit die Voyager in den Badlands verschwunden war und seinen Sohn mitgenommen hatte.

„Verzeihung, ich habe Sie verwechselt", entschuldigte er sich.

„Keine Ursache." Der Fremde wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu und mummelte sich dabei noch tiefer in seinen dicken Schal.

Owen trat nun selbst an die Tafel. Die Namen darauf schimmerten im sanften Licht der dezenten abendlichen Beleuchtung. Er musste gar nicht mehr suchen. Da stand es zwischen Overdiek und Parsons: _Thomas Eugene Paris, 2346 – 2371_.

Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was ihn immer wieder an diese Tafel trieb. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er hier Verzeihung oder Erlösung finden würde. Dennoch kam er immer wieder an diesen Ort zurück und hielt stumme Zwiesprache mit seinem verlorenen Sohn. Er hatte gedacht, Thomas Verhalten nach dem Shuttleunfall und die unehrenhafte Entlassung aus der Sternenflotte wären schlimm gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, die Sache mit dem Maquis und der Verurteilung wäre schlimm gewesen. Es war bedeutungslos gegenüber dem Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass Tom spurlos in den Badlands verschollen war und nichts gegen den Tag, an dem sein Sohn zusammen mit all den anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern der USS Voyager für tot erklärt worden war. Seitdem wusste er, wie leichtfertig, dumm und grausam es gewesen war, sich von dem eigenen Kind loszusagen. Seit diesem Tag suchte er Vergebung. Und die Tafel war der Ort, an dem er sich seinem Sohn am nächsten fühlte.

Owen Paris musterte den Fremden verstohlen von der Seite. Mittlerweile kannte er die meisten Bescher der Gedenktafel. Da war Gretchen Janeway, die nach ihrem Mann nun auch ihre ältere Tochter an die Flotte verloren hatte, Lieutenant Greskrendtregk, der gerade versucht hatte mit seiner Frau Samantha eine Familie zu gründen, als diese mit der Voyager untergegangen war, Mr. und Mrs. Delaney, die mit ihren Zwillings-Töchtern sogar zwei Kinder betrauerten. Aber diesen Mann hatte er sicher noch nie gesehen. Ein Zivilist, der Kleidung nach zu urteilen. So wie er nun dastand, mit seinem dicken Schal, dem hochgeschlagenen Mantelkragen und den eingezogenen Schultern, die ihm eine gekrümmte Haltung verliehen, schien er wie jemand, der nicht einmal das milde Winterwetter in San Francisco gewohnt wäre. Trotzdem hatte er etwas eigenartig Bekanntes an sich.

Normalerweise war Owen Paris kein Mensch, der sich in die Angelegenheiten fremder Leute einmischte, doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und sprach den Fremden noch einmal an: „Verzeihen Sie, ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen."

Der Mann blickte kurz auf, sah Owen jedoch nicht wirklich an. „Ich war auch noch nie hier. Ich bin sozusagen auf der Durchreise kurz gestrandet und wollte die Gelegenheit ergreifen, sie wenigstens einmal besucht zu haben", murmelte er und wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu.

„Sie haben jemanden auf der Voyager verloren?"

„Ich war dabei, als die Voyager von Deep Space 9 gestartet ist", entgegnete der Fremde nach einer kurzen Pause leise.

Owen nickte, das war ein guter Grund die Gedenktafel aufzusuchen.

„Dann haben Sie vielleicht sogar noch meinen Sohn gesehen." Er strich über die Worte _Thomas Eugene Paris_.

Der Fremde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist möglich."

„Entschuldigen Sie, natürlich können Sie das nicht wissen." Er machte eine Pause und streckte dem Fremden die Hand entgegen. „Owen", stellte er sich vor. In der Gemeinschaft der Trauernden waren Ränge und Nachnamen nebensächlich.

Der Fremde schien kurz zu zögern, bevor er die ausgestreckte Hand ergriff: „Thomas."

„Wie mein Sohn."

„Meine Eltern waren in der Hinsicht nicht sonderlich kreativ."

„Das waren meine Frau und ich auch nicht. Wir mochten den Namen einfach", Owen Paris lächelte wehmütig und strich erneut über das Wort _Thomas_.

„Sie vermissen ihn", stellte der Fremde fest.

„Vermissen?" Owen dachte über das Wort nach. Irgendetwas an diesem Thomas brachte Owen dazu, weiter zu reden. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man einen monströsen Fehler gemacht hat und es keine Möglichkeit gibt, ihn wieder gut zu machen?"

„Oh ja", sagte der Mann aus vollen Herzen.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe meinen Sohn sein halbes Leben lang für eine Enttäuschung gehalten." Owen bemerkte, wie der Fremde zusammenzuckte und sich kurz versteifte. Wieder verspürte Owen einen seltsamen Drang weiterzusprechen, alles zu erklären. Und warum auch nicht? Er würde den Mann vermutlich nie mehr wiedersehen. Also fuhr er fort: „Und jetzt, wo mein Sohn fort ist, begreife ich, dass ich die Enttäuschung war. Ich habe großes Potential in ihm gesehen, hatte riesige Träume für ihn – er sollte Admiral werden, mindestens – und habe ihn damit so unter Druck gesetzt, dass er zerbrochen ist. Dabei ist doch nicht die Aufgabe eines Sohnes, die Träume seines Vaters zu erfüllen, sondern es ist die Aufgabe eines Vaters seinem Kind zu helfen, dessen Träume zu verwirklichen."

„Sie geben sich die Schuld?"

„Natürlich, ohne mich hätte er nie einen Fuß auf dieses verdammte Schiff gesetzt."

„Ihr Sohn war 25 Jahre alt als die Voyager verschwunden ist. Glauben Sie nicht, dass das alt genug ist, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen?"

„Vielleicht", gab Owen Paris zu. „Aber ich kann meine Augen nicht davor verschließen, dass ich ihm einfach kein guter Vater gewesen bin."

Der Fremde seufzte. „Im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche."

„Sie haben Kinder?", erkundigte Owen sich neugierig.

„Zwei." Der Fremde strahlte jetzt. Die blauen Augen des Mannes kamen Owen für einen kurzen Moment unheimlich bekannt vor. „Eine Tochter und einen Sohn. Mittlerweile sind die beiden erwachsen. Meine Tochter hat mich vor einem halben Jahr sogar zum stolzen Großvater gemacht. Aber die Teenager-Jahre der beiden waren die Hölle für meine Frau und mich. Hat dazu geführt, dass ich ein ganz neues Verständnis für meinen Vater entwickelt habe."

„Trotzdem haben Sie sich bestimmt nie von Ihrem Sohn losgesagt."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", nickte der Fremde. „Aber meine Frau hat mehrfach gedroht, ihn aus der nächsten Luftschleuse zu werfen."

Owen Paris schmunzelte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste warum, das Gespräch mit dem Fremden tat ihm gut. Er schien ihn auf eine ganz eigene Art zu verstehen.

„Vielleicht hatten Sie recht mit Ihren Träumen", überlegte der Fremde jetzt. „Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass Ihr Sohn vielleicht wirklich das Potential hatte, Admiral zu werden?"

„Natürlich hatte er das", brauste Admiral Paris auf. „Aber es hätte seine Sache sein müssen, nicht meine."

Zwischen den Männern kehrte Stille ein, beide waren in ihre Gedanken vertieft.

„Wissen Sie, Thomas, ich würde meinem Sohn so gerne sagen, wie leid mir alles tut. Er ist gestorben, ohne zu wissen, was er mir wirklich bedeutet hat."

„Vielleicht weiß er es ja."

„Sie glauben an ein Leben nach dem Tod?", fragte Owen Paris erstaunt. So ein Glaube war unter den Menschen dieses Jahrhunderts nicht mehr weit verbreitet.

„Nicht direkt… Aber Sie können sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass er wirklich tot ist. Immerhin wurde das Wrack der Voyager nie gefunden – und Sie müssen zugeben, es sind schon seltsamere Dinge passiert, als dass so ein Schiff unverhofft an irgendeiner unwahrscheinlichen Stelle im Weltall wieder auftaucht."

Owen Paris starrte den Fremden an. Hatte er gerade seine intimsten Gedanken einem Spinner anvertraut?

„Admiral Paris!"

„Ja?", klang es unisono aus zwei Kehlen, während Owen und der Fremde sich reflexartig zu einer jungen in Zivil gekleideten Frau mit asiatischen Gesichtszügen umdrehten. Owen musterte den Fremden erstaunt, dieser hatte sich während der Drehung aufgerichtet und begrüßte die junge Frau nun mit einem ungnädigen: „Was ist, Fähnrich?"

Owen Paris erkannte plötzlich sowohl die Haltung eines Offiziers der Sternenflotte als auch diesen Sie-haben-gerade-Mist-gebaut-aber-heute-verzeihe-ich-Ihnen-nochmal-Tonfall, den die Senioroffiziere der Flotte speziell für ihre jungen Untergebenen bereithielten.

„Verzeihung, Sir", reagierte die Frau genauso, wie es von einem in diesem Tonfall angesprochenen Jungoffizier zu erwarten war. „Lieutenant Janeway lässt ausrichten, dass alle Modifikationen abgeschlossen sind und das Shuttle startklar ist."

„Danke, Fähnrich Kim. Ich komme sofort."

„Aye, Sir."

Owen Paris war dem Wortwechsel mit wachsender Verblüffung gefolgt. Jetzt wandte sich der Fremde ihm wieder zu und als er ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah, erkannte Owen auf einmal die warmen blauen Augen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie nie mehr wieder zu sehen.

„Manchmal werden Träume wahr, Dad", sagte Admiral Thomas Eugene Paris sanft und legte dann verschwörerisch den Finger auf die Lippen. „Aber kein Wort zu niemandem, oberste temporale Direktive."

Es begann zu schneien und auf Owen Paris Schultern bildeten sich kleine weiße Häufchen, während er immer noch dem Mann hinterherstarrte, der so alles andere als ein Fremder gewesen war und auf einmal Vergebung und Hoffnung in sein Leben gebracht hatte.


End file.
